1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a process for controlling, and thus predicting, the microstructural bias of multi-phase composites. This invention relates specifically to a process for obtaining preferential positioning of the component phases present in the microstructure of multi-phase particulate composite materials. The invention has utility in the production and optimization of the properties of high performance materials.
2. Prior Art
At present, when manufacturing multi-phase composites, the multi-phase composite microstructure usually cannot be predicted, and thus cannot be controlled, on a micron scale level. This is a major cause of low reliability and high manufacturing reject rate of the final composite product. Also, since most high performance materials are opaque, quality control of the microstructure during or after manufacture by non-destructive evaluation or testing (NDE) is not possible. Quality control is critical, often meaning the difference between life and death for persons relying on the material used in armor.
In the Rule of Mixtures for composites, the bulk properties of a composite usually are governed by the continuous phase which is not necessarily present in the greatest volume or weight. Typically, high performance monolithic ceramics are expensive to process because of the extreme processing conditions required due to their intrinsic properties such as high melting points and hardness. As a result, many high performance monolithic materials are expensive to manufacture.
To the best of the inventor's knowledge, no one has been able to define the criteria for an armor material to resist penetration. To date, there has been no specific correlation made between hardness, elastic modulus, toughness, strength and a material's resistance to penetration. Now, by learning to control the microstructural bias of a multi-phase composite, a direct correlation has been made between the microstructural bias and resistance to penetration.